


Perfect

by lancelitttle (lancelot2point0)



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Song fic, this felt weird..i've never done one of these before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelot2point0/pseuds/lancelitttle
Summary: Snap shots of Gwen and Mithian's relationship, set to "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Gwen/Mithian (Merlin)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Perfect

" _I found a love for me Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ "

"Hi! Sorry, I hope you haven't been waiting long?"   
  
"Not at all," the taller girl smiled, "I just got here myself, and you're early as it is."   
  
"Oh, thank goodness," Gwen glanced around, noting the emptiness, "Shall we go in?"   
  
"Movie doesn't start for another twenty minutes, we could walk around, maybe get popcorn?"   
  
"From here?" Gwen laughed, "Come on Mith, I'll show you how it's done."   
  
Gwen took her hand and Mithian felt her heart flutter as her friend led her to a shop.   
Later sitting in the theatre with smuggled in snacks, Mithian's heart jumped when Gwen grabbed her hand at the critical moment. She did not remember what the movie was about. Years later they watched it again and to her astonishment Gwen correctly predicted every thing that happened. When she asked Gwen about it she laughed and said she was psychic.  
  


* * *

" _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love Not knowing what it was_ "

The first time they kissed it had been the result of a dare.  
It was at an end of year party and they were slightly tipsy. Someone had dared Gwen to kiss the prettiest person in the room and she had kissed Mithian. She stumbled out of the room almost immediately afterwards, leaving Mithian stunned.   
They avoided each other for a week afterwards, neither of them sure how to address the elephant that was now between them.

* * *

  
" _I will not give you up this time But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own And in your eyes, you're holding mine_ "

University came and they parted ways, Mithian went to Oxford, and Gwen went to one much closer to home, Imperial College.  
  
During breaks Mithian was travelling the world, familiarising herself with her family's business branches and connections. Gwen was working in her father's shop and completing an internship at Pendragon's.   
  
They kept in touch, though it was more peripheral than anything else - a like and a comment, maybe a tag.   
  
When they met again in person it was at a fundraiser being hosted by Pendragon's, where Gwen was now working full time.  
They left early, ending up in a small pub where they sat until the waiter very gently informed them that it was actually closing time. Not wanting to part ways they had started walking and eventually made their way to the park where they had spent so many afternoons as children.   
  
Gwen kissed her for the second time that night and Mithian held her hand like a life line until Gwen said "I'm not going to run this time."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
Gwen kissed her for the third time, "I promise."

* * *

  
" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_ "

Their first proper date is a late afternoon picnic. By the time they finish eating, the sun is still warm and the park is empty enough to be peaceful, but not so empty as to make it a bad idea to still be there.

They had taken off their shoes, formal wear not being particularly compatible with walking through the grass. Gwen was leaning back against a tree, Mithian resting her head in her lap as the soft music from Gwen's phone washed over them.

"Dance with me?" Mithian's voice is soft and she has not moved yet.

"Hmm?" Gwen opens her eyes and looks down at Mithian who begins to stand up.

"Dance with me?" she holds out her hand and Gwen takes it, letting Mithian help her up.

* * *

" _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets To carry love, to carry children of our own_ "

Mithian took a deep breath as she clutched at the small box in her pants pocket. The velvet was soft and she could picture the crimson hue of the silk inside and the silver nestled in it. The frantic beating of her heart calmed as her eyes travelled to Gwen, looking over the veld in awe and excitement, and she smiled.  
They had a reservation at the restaurant for tonight and a private stargazing tour afterwards.   
Mithian's favourite sight from the whole experience was Gwen's smile as she slid the ring onto her finger.

* * *

" _We are still kids, but we're so in love Fighting against all odds I know we'll be alright this time Darling, just hold my hand Be my girl, I'll be your man I see my future in your eyes_ "

There were still bad days, terrible ones even, they weren't ashamed to admit. Life got hard sometimes, like when Gwen's boss accused her of planning to undermine and bring down the company, or of bewitching his son to get at their family fortune. Mithian had to travel a lot for work, and sometimes that felt the worst as she could be gone for weeks on end, coming home just to sleep and pack a fresh bag before heading out again.   
  
There was also that one awkward incident where Arthur had tried to go on a date with Mithian. And Morgana suing Uther for partial rights to the company. 

There were tears, sometimes, and disagreements, but never fights. And in the end they both knew that no matter what came they would have the other's support and love.

* * *

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_ "

Gwen and Mithian took to the dance floor. They were stunning, Gwen was wearing a royal looking ballgown of the deepest crimson, Mithian in a delicate white gown with silver embroidery.   
  
The wedding had been relatively small, neither woman wanting people other than their family and close friends to spend the special day with.  
  
As the night wore on delightfully, the newlyweds found themselves in need of a moment alone and headed out into the well-maintained garden of Mithian's family summer home.  
  
The faint sound of the music could still be heard and they held each other and swayed gently in time, shoes long forgotten, much the same way they had that first time in the park.

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song I have faith in what I see Now I know I have met an angel in person And she looks perfect I don't deserve this You look perfect tonight_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was bloody weird to write, I've never done a song fic before, but I think it came out okay and it's another one done for the Merlin Bingo!  
> Drop a comment and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@lancelitttle](https://lancelitttle.tumblr.com/) or [@twosidesofthesameidiot](https://twosidesofthesameidiot.tumblr.com)


End file.
